Black Cat
by ChelseaXNicoleX
Summary: (Slight crossover with Wrestling) Katherine joined the Avengers after being caught as a thief and now she has friends and a family, something she only had once in her past with the men she loved. But now this past is coming back in the form of a new enemy. Menage pairing- Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So like promised I'm adding the first chapter tonight, and I've even added a bit of a profile for my character. And yes I did steal my characters name from The Vampire Diaries! Don't judge. But anyways, let me know what you think and no flames! If you don't like my story, fine, there are a million other great stories out there for you to read.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I don't own my character name, I don't own Black Cat, I literally own shit! All rights go to the original creators.**

Name- Katherine (Pierce) Petrova

Age-27

Nicknames- Kat (most) Kit Kat (Tony) Pussy cat (Tony) Kitten (Dean Seth Roman) Darlin (Dean) Love (Seth) Baby Girl (Roman)

Eyes- Green

Height- 5'6

Hair color- platinum white, wears a brown wig as a civilian

Mutation- retractable claws, super strength, super speed, super senses/feline senses, healing factor, adamantium skeleton

Code name- Black Cat

Dean Ambrose- Lunatic Fringe, 32, 6'4

Seth Rollins- Architect, 32, 6'1

Roman Reigns- Big Dog, 33, 6'3

Mutation- all have the super soldier serum mixed with wolf DNA

Chapter One: The Hounds

There are so many mottos or quotes that people live by in this day and age. "The sky is the limit," "It is what it is," "Don't judge a book by it's cover," "Sometimes you win some, sometimes you lose some" and so on and so forth. And Katherine Petrova is no different. She lives by this quote everyday because she knows how true it really is.

"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

Everyday Katherine reminds herself of this. Life isn't fair and no matter how hard you try, you will always fall. But there is only so many times you a pick yourself up and dust yourself off, before it becomes too much. Everytime you fall, you lose a piece of yourself to the villain. She knew that all too well. Katherine called herself a villain at one point, no matter how many times people only called her an 'anti-hero'. She didn't fool herself, she only wanted to help when it benefited her. She stole, lied, cheated and even killed for her own amusement, until she was caught.

The Avengers caught her as she was stealing from a jewelry store. She couldn't help herself, all those pretty jewels sitting in the glass boxes. No one to appreciate them, they were just sitting there collecting dust. So she broke in after dark and started collecting pieces. Then a shield was thrown into the wall behind her, at that point she knew she was caught. But that didn't mean she was going down without a fight. And oh a fight she put up, she ended up in cuffs but many of the Avengers ended up with scratches, bruises and a few broken bones. Katherine is a fighter, no one could deny that.

But even being caught and in a holding cell, Katherine couldn't have cared more. She'd get out and go right back to what she always did. When a man in a black trench coat and an eye patch approached her cell, she just smiled. She expected to be told that she was going to jail, never to see the light again, that she was the lowest of the low. But what she didn't expect was to be offer a position as an Avenger, no THAT never crossed her mind. She didn't deserve it, the hell if she did, but Nick Fury saw something in her that not many others did. And that started to change Katherine, and started her to think more. Thinking wasn't something she liked to do many more, she honestly even loathed it. The offer was almost too good to be true. She could change, have others to rely on, she could make a difference. Fury let her think on it for a few days before coming back for her answer, and I'm sure you guessed what she choose.

Now Katherine finds herself walking the streets of New York, on her way to Stark Tower or the Avengers Tower, whatever it was called now-a-days. Her high heels clinked on the sidewalk as she walked, her hair blowing slightly behind her. She seemed like a model with how she walked, the confidence flowing off of her in waves. Maybe it was the cat in her. Katherine smirked a little to herself as she thought that, a lot of her personality was because she was part cat. She liked attention, she loved sleeping, she was very temperamental, and she was very mischievous. Borderline Loki mischievous.

So lost in thought Katherine almost missed the building projectors staticing, almost. Jumping out of her thought, Katherine looked up and stopped, as did almost every other pedestrian. The static was still there and finally the noise followed. Whispers and mutters filled the sidewalks, as did tire screeches as taxis and cars stopped. The static on the monitors only lasted a few minutes before a things started popping back up, but instead of all the advertisements it was a home video. In the video stood three men, all in black and wearing a skull mask that covered their noses and mouths. All three men wore what looked like SWAT vests, and their hair was soaked. From what Katherine noticed one man had two toned hair, and one had a hood over his head so one his eyes could be seen. All three of them looked tall and muscular. More whispers filled the street as people looked up at the monitors, confusion and fear written on their faces. The only emotion that struck Katherine was confusion. It was obvious that these men could be a threat, that they were not 'good guys' but what did they want? And why make a home video to intimidate people? Why not blow up a building or even fight the Avengers? Finally the man with the two toned wear spoke up.

"Hello people of New York. Now I'm sure all of you are wondering what's going on here, but all will be explained. Don't worry." a smirk could be hear from his voice from behind the mask.

"You see we've been in the shadows, watching, observing. And we believe that it's time for us to come out of the shadows and do what we've always wanted to do." the man continued.

"And that's to show you the error of your ways," the man in the hood spoke up. "You all believe that your safe. That nothing can harm you."

Warning bells started going off in Katherine's head, not because of the threat. No, that wasn't something to worry about. But the men's voices sounded familiar, almost too familiar to Katherine.

"You think that your little band of misfits will protect you, that you have nothing to fear. That's false." the hooded man continues, almost in a rant. Which was again familiar. "But some of you are innocent, and won't be bothered. The ones we want are the criminals, the ones that the so called Avengers protect. Because they think that their worth saving. What a joke!" the hooded man laughs, bringing a chuckle from the other two men.

"They aren't worth the dirt under my shoe! They're not worth housing and feeding. What they are worth is a pile of dirt on top of them!" the man rants more before the man in the middle places a hand on his chest.

"Enough brother," the middle man states. Katherine sucks in a breath, feeling her heart flutter. Why, she didn't know. The man in the middle looks to the screen and starts.

"What we want is to cure this world of scum and give you safe haven. A real place to call home, somewhere where you have no fear, no worries about walking to streets at night. No worries about shootings or anything else." he states in a gruff voice. Katherine wanted to look around her to see what peoples reactions were but she couldn't move her head. Her eyes were glued to the projectors, to the three men. But she could hear people agreeing and most disagreeing.

"We are here for you, believe that." the man finishes, which lets the first man start again.

"We're the Hounds of Justice, we are The Shield," suddenly the middle man puts his fist out, which causes the other two the fist bump.

"Rollins." the man with the two toned hair states.

"Ambrose." says the hooded man.

"Reigns." middle man finishes.

And with that the video goes straight that static, and Katherine's breath disappears.

'No, no, no, no, NO!' she thinks, her eyes wide as she continues to stare at the black projectors. Her mind reels as she tries to make sense of what was last said. She couldn't believe it. No, she wouldn't. She has spent too long trying to forget, she couldn't start thinking again. Not now. Suddenly her phone rings. Shaking her head and trying to clear her mind, she reaches into her back pocket to grab her phone. Not even bothering to look at the caller ID she swipes the answer button and places it to her ear.

"Hello." was she simple greeting.

"Did you see it?" Fury asked, not bothering with pleasantries.

"Yes."

"Get to the tower." and the line went dead. Katherine pulls her phone from her ear and looks up to the blank projectors. She really hopes that her past wasn't coming back to haunt her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Chapter two is here! I just finished it and I'm hoping that it's at least decent. I'm hoping to at least update once a week because I don't know what my work schedule is going to be like next week but this week should be all 8 hour days. So maybe I'll be able to update all this week, plus I have all Wednesday to write. Who know's but this story just won't leave my head, so I have high hopes! Anyways, let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Two: The Past

The walk to the Tower was just a blur to Katherine, she pushed her way through the crowd of people and just make her way through the motions. Katherine didn't remember walking into the tower lobby, passing Rhodes, having Jarvis bring the elevator up, or walking into the meeting room. Her body just acted for her, she had no real control at the moment, she was on auto-pilot. Taking a seat at the table Katherine barely noticed she was the last one and that she seated herself between Loki and Thor. Now you're probably wondering, Loki? Why the fuck is he here? Well after the whole alien invasion to New York, it was discovered that Loki himself was under the influence of the scepter. When Thor had brought his brother back to Asgard, Odin discovered this and used his power to wipe the darkness from Loki's mind. To make a long story short, Loki came back to Earth with Thor because it would be safer for him. Something to do with someone now looking for him because of his failure or something. Katherine stopped paying attention to the story after she learned Thor's palace was made of pure gold and that there was a rainbow bridge of some sort. She almost started drooling over the reminder of the golden palace, so much gold, and all in one place. Maybe Thor would take her to Asgard with him next time he went. Then she could take some of that gold with her home, if she could find a way to get some much gold home with her. But how? How was the real question here, she couldn't fit that much in her pockets, and she couldn't just walk away with it in her hands. No, she need to think this through and plan it out. 'Maybe Loki would help me, he is the God of Mischief after all.' She could brid him, but with what? World domination was off the table, obviously. Stumped for now Katherine was finally pulled from her thoughts when Fury spoke.

"We're pulling all the information we can on these men, but it won't be easy. We don't even know if the names they used are real." Fury stated.

Katherine looked down at her hands, and lost herself again. How? How was it possible they were alive? It couldn't be true, but the proof was in front of her. Or was. She show them, she heard their voices, even after so long she couldn't forget them. No matter how hard she tried, and oh she tired. Everyday and it was started to work, until now. Now her life was falling apart, once again, and she hated it. She hated them, or so she tried to tell herself. As much as she hated to admit it, she was a war with herself. Even in her head she couldn't get it together, which is what she hates. Katherine didn't know how long she was stuck in her head but a voice called out to her.

"Katherine? Are you alright?" the voice belonged to Steve Rogers, she didn't even have to look up to confirm that. He was the only one that called her by her full name, not included Thor and Loki who called her 'Lady Katherine'. Blinking away her thoughts she finally looked up. She noticed that everyone was looking at her, worry and concern in almost everyone's eyes. Everyone knew that she wasn't a silent person, not anymore at least. She always spoke her mind, always had a smart ass response. Kind of like Tony, which is probably why they butt heads and get along so well at the same time. She take a deep breath and started weighing her options? Should she tell them about her past, or should she stay silent and let things play out? Katherine was a very private person when it came to herself, she didn't like bothering others with her problems. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone. But looking around the room and realizing the actual situation of it all she knew she had to tell them. Not because she wanted to, but because she knew their enemy. She knew how they acted, how they think, what movies they could possibly make. With her mind made up Katherine started telling the story of her life that no one knew.

"I know them." she started. She could see the shock on everyone's face, not that she could blame them. It's not everyday that you actually knew your enemy.

"What are you talking about Petrova?" Fury demanded. Katherine looked up at him and almost sneered.

"I know them, or I should say knew them." she stated.

Giving everyone a moment to collect their thoughts Katherine thought about the best way to tell them, or if to even tell them the whole truth. She wondered if the whole story about help or change some of their opinion of her. She knew that not everyone had a good story to tell but not everyone loved three men at the same time. She knew that would weird a few of them out and she'd never hear the end of it from Tony. Taking a deep breath Katherine decided that the whole story would be best.

"12 years ago, I meet them. They weren't villains or the bad guys. They were three normal men, trying to make it in the world. They were involved in some gang stuff, but that wasn't very uncommon. When I meet them, I was homeless and had nothing. I didn't even trust them but when they offered from me to stay with them, I didn't have much of a choice. It was either there or the streets. So I lived with them, and everything was fine, great even, I lived with them for two years before they disappeared. No trace of them, their gang had no idea where they were. I tried filing missing persons reports, but the police didn't care. Three less gangsters on the street." she told her team and director. It wasn't the full story but it should be enough the satisfy Fury.

"I need all the information you have Petrova, once we have that information we can move forward with a plan." Fury demanded. Katherine nodded and looked back down to her hands, her heart beating a million miles an hour. She didn't like the fact that she had to tell anyone her story, not because she didn't trust any of them, but because then she had to relive that part of the life. Fury walked out of the meeting room, leaving only after reminding Katherine about giving him all the information that she had and remembered. Katherine sighed and ran her fingers through the wig that was still in her hair, pulling it free and letting her white hair free. She throw the wig behind her and started to untangle her hair.

"Is there anything else we should know about your history with them?" came the voice of Natasha. Katherine looked over at her redhead friend , who was sitting in a chair across from her, leaning against the table with her arms.

"Such as?" Katherine questioned.

"Such as, did you have a relationship with any of them?" Natasha, the interrogator almost demanded. Katherine narrowed her eyes at the former russian spy. It almost seemed like she was judging her.

"And if i did?"

"Then you shouldn't be working this case." Natasha retorted. Katherine growled and suddenly her irises flashed into the cat slits.

"Nat, that's enough." Clint Barton jumped in.

"Clint," Natasha tried.

"No, Nat. Everyone has shit in their past. But that doesn't mean that they are a liability. If Katherine is up to working this, then no one can tell her she can't." Clint stopped her. Katherine gave the man a small smile before leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"What I think Natasha was getting at is, do you want to tell us anything else?" Steve chimed in. Katherine blinked up at the ceiling, before opening her mouth.

"I loved them."

**** Flashback***

It was a typical night in New York, noisy and raining. Of course it had to be raining, why wouldn't it? Katherine Pierce sighed and tried to stay out of the rain as much as she could, but with no umbrella and only a cheap hoodie she was soaked. The hoodie gave no warmth or protection from the rain and it only worsened her mood. After being kicked out of her parent's home, taking buses from city to city,then having her purse stolen with all her cash and her phone, and now being stuck in NY city with nothing, it wasn't hard to say that Katherine was pissed and feeling unlucky. She didn't trust herself to stop and try to figure something out, because if she did she'd break down in tears. Something she didn't want, but her feet hurt and she was cold. Finally she forced herself to stop and take a seat at the curb. She might as well try and wait out the rain, then get a move on again. Finally sitting down, Katherine sighed. It was nice to get off her feet, but now her jeans where getting just as soaked as her sweatshirt. Putting her hands in her head, she tried not the cry. What good would crying to anyways? It wouldn't change the fact that she was alone, or that she had no one. She was alone and she should get used to it.

"Miss?" a male voice called. Her head shoot up and looked over to her left to see the man that called out to her. The man was tall had had long hair that fell over both his shoulders. He was wearing just a black t-shirt, a pair of worn jean and had an umbrella. Which Katherine was jealous of.

"Are you okay? Why are you out in this rain?" the man asked, stepping towards her. Katherine cringed away, suddenly not having the energy to get up and ran from this man. He seemed to notice her reaction and stopped. He was only a few feet away from her now, but even from this distance Katherine could feel his body heat.

"Miss?" he questioned again. Katherine didn't know what to do, what doesn't one say in a situation like this?

"I'm fine." she meekly answered.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. Katherine just nodded before looking away from him. She hoped that by looking away that maybe he'd just go away. Wishful thinking.

"Why are you out here? Are you lost?" he asked again. Katherine ignored him.

"Miss?"

"Miss?"

"Miss?"

"Ignoring me isn't going to make me go away." the man huffed, almost annoyed.

"Fine, have it your way." 'Finally,' Katherine thought. Suddenly Katherine felt the sidewalk curb leave her bottom before an arm replaced it and she was pulled into a chest, bridal style.

"Hey! Put me down!" she yelled.

"Oh now you want to talk." the man snarled.

"Put me down!"

"Not a chance, now just relax."

"Relax?! I don't even know you!" she yelled again. The man huffed before placing her down in front of him. Before she could step away he stuck his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Roman."


End file.
